Give me hope in silence
by TheMrsPadackles
Summary: Dean e Sam discutiram, mas dessa vez era diferente. Dean saíra do purgatório e descobrira que seu irmão não o procurou durante o ano inteiro. Sam se sentia confuso e desnorteado e tinha Amelia. WINCEST


**Título:**** Give me hope in silence  
****Pairing:** Dean Winchester/ Sam Winchester (Wincest)  
**Fandom:** Wincest  
**Rating:** M (+18)

**Beta:** Eve (Os erros são dela, hahaha linda, te amo).

**Advertências:**Incesto. Relação homossexual entre dois homens. Sexo explícito.

**Sinopse:**Dean e Sam discutiram, mas dessa vez era diferente. Dean saíra do purgatório e descobrira que seu irmão não o procurou durante o ano inteiro. Sam se sentia confuso e desnorteado e tinha Amelia.

_**Música -**__Mumford and Sons by The Enemy_

"_Give me hope in silence  
It's easier, it's kinder_

_Tell me not of heartbreak_

_It plagues my soul, it plagues my soul"_

A luz amarelada entrava no quarto pela fresta deixada pela cortina, seus olhos estavam fixados no ponto de onde aquele filete de luz saia. A lua do lado de fora daquele quarto de motel de beira de estrada, longe, impetuosa, gloriosa presa naquele céu gris. Seus olhos não davam nenhum sinal de que o sono era presente, seu corpo estava relaxado, porém em total alerta a qualquer som que poderia significar a chegada de seu irmão.

Já se passara altas horas da madrugada e a cama ao seu lado ainda era cheia de vazio. Dean saíra assim que resolveram o caso e ainda não havia voltado. Estava preocupado, não somente preocupado com seu irmão, estava preocupado com a discussão que tiveram horas mais cedo. Aquela discussão cujo ele prometera ir embora de novo caso Dean não parasse de culpa-lo. Por que ele mesmo se culpava e estava confuso. Confuso e perdido.

Mas como explicar para Dean como se sentia? Desde que fora deixado totalmente sozinho, depois que Cas e Dean desaparecera no recuo da explosão de Roman, Sam já não raciocinava direito. Seu cérebro era um emaranhado de confusão e estranheza, como se algum plug não estivesse conectado ao local certo e aquilo o incomodava. Como falaria para seu irmão se ele se sentia doente e confuso, que sua cabeça poderia estar ferrada de novo?

As imagens apareciam em sua mente sem permissão e quando se dava por si já estava La, distante do caso, distante de Dean... Amélia era como um eco que batia nas paredes de seu subconsciente. Era totalmente involuntário, quando dava por si, já estava lá, pensando nela. E isso o estava deixando irritado, Sam não dava permissão para as lembranças, mas as lembranças vinham sem seu consentimento, pois ele ainda sentia _aquilo _por Dean, ainda se sentia do mesmo jeito quando o irmão mais velho se aproximava e era isso que parecia certo.

Mas Dean estava diferente, o purgatório. Algo estava diferente e ele sabia o que era. Benny. E o ciúme o corroia em parcelas tão grandes de culpa e remorso que acabava só por explodir, colocando a culpa dos pecados do mundo nas costas de Dean. Apenas discutia porque era só isso que poderia ter de seu irmão. Não tinha mais toque e carinho depois de que Dean voltara e não o culpava. Ele, Sam, não procurara. Por quê?

Amélia.

E lá estava ela de novo, no lugar que não era seu. No lugar que pertencia a Dean e ele tinha certeza absoluta que não estava enganado, tudo o que sentia, o amor que nutria por Dean ainda estava lá. Nutrido e com força, mas _ela _o estava segurando, não conseguia quebrar o laço, não conseguia se sentir livre. A culpa o apontava sem piedade alguma.

Se não tivesse parado para absorver as coisas, se essa coisa que ele tinha que querer ser normal não o tivesse pegado totalmente... Ele só não conseguia explicar como tudo voltara. Sentia-se oito anos mais novo, quando Dean fora até Stanford e o buscara para procurar pelo pai, sentia a vontade gigante de ser apenas normal, para que a dor de perder – novamente – Dean não chegasse. Por que já o perdera e sabia muito bem como era aquele tipo de dor, como era cair no torpor da solidão e desalento, mas daquela vez era diferente porque não teria Bobby ou Ruby, não teria absolutamente nada.

Amelia.

Mas ela não era tudo, Dean era tudo. Sam sabia que o posto que Dean obtinha em sua vida não mudara, sabia que ele era de Dean, para sempre. Mas porque então existia aquele pedaço chamado Amelia, o que ela fez para que não saísse feito louco atrás de seu irmão? Porque ele simplesmente o deu como morto e seguiu... Seguiu para onde? Para Amelia? Não fazia sentido.

NÃO FAZ SENTIDO.

Era como Dean tinha dito: "[...]Por causa do nosso profundo, duradouro amor que temos um pelo outro[...]". Mas ele simplesmente não pensou nisso, dirigiu, sozinho, desnorteado e cansado, dirigiu para longe e então, Amelia aconteceu.

Mas algo dentro dele se debatia, gritava em sua cabeça o nome de Dean, sempre com um tom irritantemente culposo. Não era só culpa, era arrependimento, era desolação por ter deixado seu irmão de lado. Nem com Jess ele deixou seu irmão sozinho, por motivo algum deixara seu irmão sozinho, mas dessa vez foi diferente. E ele não gostou de perceber quão certo Dean estava e quão errado, ferrado e sozinho ele estava.

Mas ele se lembrava das conversas, dos toques e sussurros. Lembrava-se de como se sentia completo entre os braços de Dean. Lembrava-se do prazer e amor que sentia. Lembrava e queria mais, estava com saudades. Morrendo de saudades. Já fazia tempos em que ele e Dean simplesmente não mantinham sequer um contato visual descente. Já fazia um tempo que não conseguia ler os olhos de seu irmão. E o terror se apoderava de seu corpo. Torturante, gélido e insensível. Ele merecia afinal.

Sam não sabia ao certo a que ponto começou a chorar, só sabia que seus soluços poderiam ser ouvidos do outro lado da rua. Seu peito se comprimia e às vezes ele tinha que se controlar para respirar direito. Sentou-se na cama e cobriu seu rosto com a mão, sentindo seu coração pular, bater ferozmente. Queria Dean, precisava de Dean, queria sentir Dean e tudo o que ele representava. Dean era a parte que se perdera dele. Dean era a respostas de suas perguntas.

"_We will meet back on this road_

_Nothing gained, truth be told_

_But I'm not the enemy_

_It isn't me the enemy"_

Não estava em um bar, não estava em uma casa de strippers, não estava ao telefone com Benny. Dean simplesmente 'não estava' para nada. A discussão latejando em sua mente, palavra por palavra, ecoando e espetando para que ele se lembrasse da frieza na voz de Sam lhe dizendo que iria embora de novo caso não aceitasse sua decisão de não tê-lo procurado.

Aceitar não era a palavra certa, era engolir. Engolir o fato de seu irmão, seu amor, não o tivesse procurado por um segundo sequer.

Amelia.

O que essa mulher tem? O que ela fez para que Sam não o tivesse procurado, o que aconteceu? Não. Não poderia culpa a mulher pelas escolhas de seu irmão. Não poderia culpar a mulher pelo seu infortúnio e sua dor de cotovelo. Ele precisava enxergar, ver de uma vez por todas que Sam já não era mais seu. Já não era seu irmão mais novo que precisava ser protegido.

Mas Dean ainda sentia, ainda amava Sam, ainda morreria por ele. Dean sabia que venderia sua alma de novo por Sam. Faria qualquer coisa, seria qualquer coisa por Sam. Mas era ai que tudo se complicava, ele não queria ser qualquer coisa, ele queria ser tudo para Sam assim como Sam era tudo para ele.

Benny.

O nome serpenteou por sua mente, talvez... Mas não era possível, Sam não sabia de Benny, logo não poderia esta com ciúmes, ele não falaria o que falou por ciúmes, era tudo verdade então. Dean já não era nada para Sam.

Dean tinha morrido para Sam e Sam seguiu em frente.

Mas Sam não morreu para Dean, Sam ainda era Sam, seu irmão mais novo, seu protegido, seu amante, seu amor. Sam deixou Dean ir, mas Dean não conseguia nem cogitar a ideia. Então fez a única coisa que ele poderia fazer, calou-se e aceitou. Aceitou que Sam não o procurara, aceitou que Sam não era tão _seu_. Aceitou que Sam era, agora, apenas _seu_ irmão.

Mas aceitar tal coisa significava nada de toques, nada de carinho, nada do calor do mais novo envolto ao seu. Significava que Dean estava sozinho, de novo. Significava que seu inferno particular tinha voltado e o purgatório não parecia tão ruim.

Dean não se mexia, não enxergava e não via, só sentia. Sentia seu peito pesado subindo e descendo desesperado em busca de ar. Sentia as lágrimas grosas e injustas lhe marcando a face. Sentia seu coração tão pequeno e tinha medo. O medo que ele já conhecia, o medo de perder de vez, perder tudo, perder Sam.

Mas ele já não o fizera? Já não o perdera para aquela mulher? E a raiva? Como ele poderia pensar em chegar para Sam, olha-lo nos olhos e pedir para escolher? Ele o escolheria, sem pensar, sabia que sim, mas só por culpa. Mas e se ele escolhesse ela? E se dessa vez ele realmente o deixasse? Não seria por certo o melhor para ele, mas era felicidade de Sam ali, não poderia lutar contra isso. Não podia, não conseguia. Sam era sua prioridade, Sam era seu tudo. E se isso significava que era para ele o deixar ir, ele deixaria.

Sua cabeça pesava e ele já não enxergava o lago a sua frente com muita clareza. A madrugada se aprofundava e a lua que o ilumina fora coberta por uma densa nuvem. Iria chover. Com uma mão, ele secou suas lágrimas, respirou fundo e se levantou. Levantou sentido o mundo em suas costas, seus pés presos no chão. Não queria voltar, não queria encarar seu irmão e saber que nada seria como era antes. Não queria sentir, não queria sofrer.

Porque já sofrera, todos os tipos de dores, dores diferentes. Perdas, feridas, culpa... Um tipo de dor diferente. A dor de saber que seu amor era proibido, imoral. A dor de saber que seu irmão também estava preso em seus pecados. E a dor de perder Sam, de verdade, pra sempre. Essa ele não suportaria.

Almejara durante o ano inteiro se manter vivo no purgatório apenas para voltar e dizer a Sam que tudo ia ficar bem, que estava tudo bem e agora que ele estava fora, queria voltar correndo. Era tão injusto.

A verdade era que não queria ter esperanças, não conseguia. Já não via o _seu _Sammy naquele homem que era seu irmão. Uma vez ou outra conseguira um lampejo dentro de seus olhos, os poucos segundos que durava era o suficiente para fazer Dean pensar que não estava tudo perdido, mas as horas seguintes até o próximo sinal de amor para com ele eram torturantes e longas. Muito longas. Eram dias, semanas.

Já não havia redenção para ele, mas Sam achou a dele. Amelia. Não podia culpar seu irmão por isso, não podia ser tão egoísta. Não era esse tipo de amor que ele sentia por Sam.

"_But I came and I was nothing_

_And time will give us nothing_

_So why did you choose to lean on_

_A man you knew was falling?"_

Sua mão girava a maçaneta da porta do quarto em que estava hospedado com seu irmão. Mal pôs seu pé do lado de dentro do quarto e já se sentira totalmente pressionado contra a parede.

"Dean..." A voz era suplicante, sussurrada, infantil. Era Sammy. _Seu Sammy._

"Sam! O que houve, cara?" perguntou enquanto sentia Sam por todo seu corpo, Sam e suas mãos, Sam e sua respiração. Sentiu Sam. Seu irmão.

"Onde estava? Eu estava preocupado. E-eu... Onde estava? O que estava fazendo? Não sinto cheiro de nada diferente, só... Só seu cheiro. Ah, Dean... E-eu..."

"Shiii. Sam, o que houve?" perguntou, agora sua preocupação além de qualquer coisa. Mas Sam desviou de seus olhos. Eles estavam tão próximos. "Olha para mim. Sammy..." Seu irmão mais novo fechou os olhos, suspirou e Dean pode ver uma lágrima escorrer. "Sammy, por favor... Está me preocupando aqui. O que houve?"

"E-eu..." Sam tentou falar.

"Olhe pra mim, por favor, sim?" A voz de Dean, tão calma, serena. Igual a quando eles se deitavam juntos, apenas para sentir a presença um do outro. A mão de Dean levantado seu rosto para poder encará-lo e lá estava, dentro dos olhos extremamente verdes de Dean. Ele podia se ver refletido ali, em meio ao caos que eram as emoções de seu irmão mais velho.

Viu-se no meio de dúvidas, preocupação, cautela, proteção, amor... Viu todo o seu passado, viu tudo o que falara para ele em sua primeira vez como amantes. Um soluço escapou de seu peito. Pensou em Dean, pensou em Amelia, pensou na confusão que tinha sido aquele ano, pensou em Dean de novo. Precisava de respostas e Dean sempre era sua resposta. O beijou.

Prensado na parede, sendo beijado por seu irmão mais novo. Dean se sentia como se estivesse acontecendo tudo de novo. Lembrava-se de como Sam estava atrapalhado, gaguejava, exatamente como agora. Lembrava-se do irmão de seu irmão mais novo, cheio de perguntas e dúvidas. Sam apenas arriscou, de novo. Ele estava beijando Sam, depois de um ano separado, depois de ter saído destruído do purgatório, depois de ter guardado segredos de Sam, depois de descobrir que estava morto para seu irmão.

Com um movimento rápido e inesperado, Dean inverteu as posições, agora era Sam que estava prensado na parede, sentindo Dean por todo seu corpo. As mãos grandes e ásperas de seu irmão por debaixo da blusa velha que ele usava para dormir, seu quadril roçando no seu, seus membros finalmente se reencontrando. Sam nada podia fazer além de despir seu irmão das roupas e se livrar das suas.

Devidamente despidos, Sam projetou seu corpo para frente, fazendo Dean dar um passo para trás e outro e mais outro, Sam o estava conduzindo para a cama, Dean sabia. Seu corpo esquentou em antecipação. Suas pernas bateram na cama e se não fosse por Sam o estar prendendo tão apertado ao seu corpo, ele teria caído, mas Sam estava lá, o colocando cuidadosamente por sobre a cama, observando as feições de seu irmão mais velho, amando o desejo que via no olhar do outro e Dean desejava secretamente que Sam não parasse de o olhar assim nunca mais.

Devidamente deitado na cama, sentiu Sam por sobre seu corpo, roçando seus membros, subindo e descendo. Esfregando e gemendo. Gemendo e lhe beijando a extensão do pescoço. Beijos e mordidas, chupando e lambendo. Dean se agarrava as costas de Sam deixando marcas de suas unhas.

"Sammy..." Dean gemeu.

"Dean..." foi a resposta, um gemido languido e repleto de prazer. "Eu quero te sentir, Dean. Como antes. Quero te sentir por completo." Sam sussurrava enquanto sua mão manipulava o membro de Dean, que pulsava à medida que aumentava a velocidade.

"Por favor... Sam..." Ele implorou, implorou para seu irmão.

"Sim Dean... eu vou..." aumentando a velocidade de sua mão, Sam sentiu Dean apertar ainda mais suas costas, ouviu o gemido alto que o mais velho deu, e sentiu o esperma de Dean escorrendo pela sua mão e os respingos em seu próprio abdômen.

Com a mesma mão que bombeava Dean, Sam lambuzou a entrada de seu irmão, lembrando que na primeira vez era Dean quem o fizera. Um dedo foi introduzido, calmo e respeitoso. E depois mais outro, para alargar mais um pouco, intruso. E o terceiro dedo, abusado e destemido, alargando Dean entrando e saindo. E então os dedos foram substituídos por Sam.

Aos poucos Sam se colocava dentro de Dean, ainda lento, porém até o final. E estava feito, depois de um ano inteiro, Sam estava novamente dentro de Dean. Dean estava sentindo toda a extensão de Sam dentro de si. Os movimentos que no começo eram cadenciados, lentos, agora eram precisos e fundos. Forte e rápidos.

Dean gemia o nome de Sam e Sam gemia o nome de Dean, exatamente como era antes. Sam gozou e caiu ofegante sobre o corpo de seu irmão mais velho, Dean sentia o líquido dentro de si, exatamente como era antes. Sam o abraço e afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Dean, sentindo seu cheiro, apenas sentindo. Sentindo o certo, sentindo o amor que sentia pelo mais velho.

"Eu te amo." O mais novo sussurrou e Dean sorriu. Ele sabia disso.

"Eu também te amo, Sammy." E Dean desejou que seu Sammy nunca mais fosse embora novamente, não queria ter que esperar mais horas para que Sam tivesse outro dejavu de seu velho eu.

Dean queria ter certeza que dessa vez, Sam ficaria. Para sempre.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou entre o emaranhado de cabelo de seu irmão. "Pra sempre."

**WwWwWwWwW**

**Nota da Beta:**

**Adorei a fic, amore. Gostei dos pontos que você expôs o Sam confuso entre Dean e Amelia e, ele sabendo que o que ele sente por Amelia não poderia ser comparado ao que ele sente por Dean. Parabéns, adorei. **


End file.
